


Spectacular Sammy

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't ask me why but Sam likes poetry too and that's yet another reason for them to bond, F/M, I thought Jessica would be a Psych major with Teacher Licensure who also loves writing poetry, here is a little bit about Sam from the mind of Jessica, poetry about their meeting and relationship at Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Moore opens up a bit about the evolution of her feelings for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Break From My Writing

I look up from my seat at the kitchen table where I’m doing an essay to see Sam come through the door wearing jogging shorts with his face gleaming with sweat. He sighs and leans against the wall for a minute, watching me. His hazel eyes are as soft as his long brown hair, and I smile before saying, “You’re looking tired there, buddy. Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll fix you a cold drink and a sandwich? Chop chop!” An enormous sunny smile splits his face. It makes him look so much younger, not like a 22 year old man who is about to go into law school at all. 

My Sam is going to be a great lawyer. I just know it—I have known it since he described his Government class to me, eyes alight, talking animatedly about the criminal justice system and how to fix its flaws; the government just needs a little push. I was elated when he handed me his LSAT score: 174!!! Then acted like it was nothing, like he hadn’t been up nearly all night every night for weeks studying… He never gives himself enough credit, my boyfriend. Like now, when he replies to my order and mentions his jogging:

“Yes ma’am,” he says to me. “I’ll be back in a flash. Didn’t jog as far as I meant to, but I’ll do better tomorrow.” I just roll my eyes and sigh.

He comes back in, hair slightly damp and wearing that dark purple canine t-shirt that I love. His arms look so brown and muscular when he dons it. He’s wearing comfy gray sweatpants as well and comes up behind me, slipping his hands around my waist and resting his chin on my head. I tilt my face back and smile up at him. He presses a kiss to my hair and then smoothly grabs my hands and twirls me around so I’m facing him rather than the counter and sink, before dipping me down and kissing me on the mouth. 

I lace my fingers around the back of his neck. He kisses me gently, his full lips warm and light; his kisses are always so hesitant. I’m usually the one who has to get things going, but after that he doesn’t want to stop. It’s like a present; after I unwrap his shy, awkward, unsure exterior there is a man of deep wild passions bubbling beneath his skin. This time I have to finish his sandwich and my essay before we can make things hot. “Whoa, slow down, tiger.” I say saucily. He sighs and blinks those long eyelashes, giving me his biggest pleading puppy dog eyes. It’s adorable but I am not deterred. “I have to finish my essay today, remember?” Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah. What is that on, again? Diagnosing the psychoses of teens in an academic setting?” he teases, knowing full well it is my dissertation on middle-grade education. I shake my head and slip away from him and when he comes up to kiss me once more, I stuff a bite of sandwich into his mouth. He puffs out his cheeks comically and I laugh.


	2. Spotting Sam

I.  
The first day we met, I was in the library  
Reaching for a high-shelved book  
He gently plucked it down for me  
And then his hand brushed mine;  
His smile was a ray of perfect sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

II.  
I sit on the floor  
Next to the Psychology shelves  
Pages surround my bent knees  
Myriad teaching methods  
Make my head spin.

The clearing of a throat,  
A prolonged huff of breath,  
And the giant boy is once more standing above me.  
He blushes and smiles, so awkward and adorable.

“Hi, um, are you sure you want to sit here?  
A table’d probably be more comfortable.”  
I raise an eyebrow and act affronted  
“Oh, so you know what’s best for every girl studying hard,  
Just because you’re a big strong boy?”

His brown green eyes look horrified  
And he sweetly tries to apologize  
I just laugh and thank him  
Flirty—I’m not dumb, though I am blonde—  
For the help he offered.

Arranging my papers precisely, just the way they were  
As he saw them on the floor, gentle and so very careful  
Like my notes are the precious motes of dust from a star.  
He asks my name- “Jessica Moore”  
And I request his- “Sam Winchester”

He needed a book on the psych of law  
And I on the mental processes of children  
“Sometimes they’re the same thing,”  
Sam quips with a grin.  
I chuckle and swat his muscular arm.


	4. Chapter 4

III.  
We develop a routine,   
Studying in the library at the same time  
Every week after class for ones the next day  
Sam gallantly picks up my books from the floor  
And carries them carefully  
One  
By  
One   
To our study table.


	5. Chapter 5

IV.  
He brings me a tropical drink  
The day before a stressful test,  
I bring him a bag of assorted raw veggies  
(Because he says he needs to stay in shape  
For running track and plus just because he should).

At first his compliments are awkward,  
One day he said he liked my curly hair  
And then tried to act like it wasn’t him  
So I just had to grin and say,   
“Thank you, Sam.”

I like his bright sunny smile  
And those kind, emotion-filled puppy-dog eyes  
(Which I’m sure hold a wondrous story)  
And his secret enjoyment of poetry; as well as his tight purple tee  
(Hey, I’ve also got the eyes to see!)


	6. Chapter 6

V.  
After knowing each other for 4 weeks  
I decide to take the plunge.  
“There’s a semi-formal poetry slam this Thursday,  
And since neither of us have early classes Friday,  
Would you like to go with me?”

Sam looks a bit put out,  
Even as his eyes light up.  
“I’d love to, but Jessica, I was going to ask you!  
Um, if I ever got up the nerve,”  
He blushes beet red.

We arrange to meet outside the library doors  
And I can barely keep from dancing on the floors  
Putting up some of my curls into a bun  
Before applying a smidgen of makeup,  
Slipping into a dress

Better to get out of the library mate  
Studying mood all at once, right?  
It’s worth it when I see Sam’s eyes pop  
And make his jaw practically drop  
“Jessica, you look stunning!”

“I mean—of, of course you always do,  
But I didn’t know I was this special,”  
Sam stutters meekly, flattening his long hair  
As it tries to blow; so does his tie with a bow  
(Though he doesn’t own a matching jacket,  
And had help to tie it, I know)

We have the best time, laughing hard,  
Focusing on the poets as they talk  
Eating basic diner food in dress and suit  
He pulls out my chair for me and pays for my meal  
Touching my hand and asking how I feel.

And as we walk back home in the chilly California night  
Sam lends me his soft fawn-colored overcoat  
That looks just great with my dress he says.  
And oh-so-gently taking one of my hands  
My chivalrous giant asks me to go steady with him.


	7. Chapter 7

VI.  
Sam drives me to my volunteer hours  
Working with kids at the study center  
And gives me a quick kiss on the cheek  
Before driving to his courthouse internship  
And returning right on time with Cookout milkshakes.


	8. Chapter 8

VII.  
We move in together late the following year  
My giant boy has become oh so dear  
We talk about classes, and I keep Sam on track  
(So he says anyway; I guess I’ve got that knack)  
Talking up his accomplishments, as he never would.


	9. Chapter 9

VIII.  
My Sam is so vulnerable, it hurts me sometimes  
And I think it’d be good for him to have a nice cry  
I try to keep him together;   
He asks what about me,  
I say I’m fine, smile, and make myself a cup of tea.


	10. Chapter 10

IX.  
His ability to empathize never fails to astonish me.  
Maybe HE should’ve gone into Psychology!  
I think he must’ve had a hard life at home  
He says his father was the type to roam  
Leaving his older son, Dean, to take care of Sam  
Who worked hard to become an independent man.

He’s never elaborated on his childhood, my dear fellow,  
Though I’ve wondered about it, and asked him, when he’s mellow,  
“Sam, what was it like where you grew up?  
Did you always enjoy school?  
Did you play sports in the summer, or hang out by the pool?”

He strokes my hair, and sits quietly.  
Saying to me finally, “We moved around a lot, so I never really got  
That deeply invested in school; I didn’t play sports normally.  
Was in a soccer league once, for a couple of years.  
But then we left again…” I swear his eyes fill with tears.


	11. Chapter 11

X.  
I ask of his father, his brother, too.  
“Do you still miss them? Will they come to visit you?”  
“We haven’t talked in several years,”  
Sam says quietly; an uncomfortable blush  
Tinting the skin of his ears.

He doesn’t elaborate; and I don’t push.  
We’ll be together a long while,  
So there isn’t any rush.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go out to the creator and writers of Supernatural for giving me such a cute couple to care about in the space of about fifteen minutes.
> 
> Of course, thanks must also be given to Adrianne Palicki and Jared Padalecki for being so freaking adorable together!!! I can hardly handle it ;-)
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think about the format of this story; its mixture of poetry and prose was an experiment based around the fact that sometimes people write poetry for (or just about) the special relationships they have and the people they truly, deeply love.


End file.
